marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tryks
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Tryks lair, New York sewer | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = 7'0" | AvgWeight = 310 lbs | Eyes = 2 | Hair = | Skin = Pink | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = Wings | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Vampires subspecies and group | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Hinz; Steve Pugh | First = Blade Vol 3 1 | HistoryText = | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = Unknown Biology Tryks are a sub-species of vampire, and differed in many ways to regular Vampires. Tryks do not feed on humans but prefer to attack and feed on Vampires. The reproduction of a Tryk goes through three different stages of symbiosis. The first stage happens after the vampire has been attacked and drained, their spikes inject venom that stops vampires from fading away; the corpse produces a gas that instinctively hunts for a host. Its usual target is normally a single human male, who lives and works alone. After the gas enters the host which the Seven have dubbed "Produce", it begins to transform into stage two which has been dubbed the "Gutsucker". This is when it mutates into a solid creature that injects it's tentacles to feed on the blood stream, and the bodies major organs. The transformation takes 24 hours, and after that time the "gutsucker" dissolves and the new being is known as a Tryk. Tryks drink other vampires and have none of the weaknesses, they also lack most powers, trading them for more strength, retractable claws, and spikes. All Tryks have superhuman strength which is far greater then the average Vampire. They are able to regenerate almost instantly from most injuries. They are immune to the effects of garlic, silver and other usual vamparic weaknesses. They are also immune to the effect of sunlight and ultra-violet radiation. The Tryks live in a kind of hive with most of their number being male. All Tryks have claws embedded in their palms and kind be used a weapons. They produce a sharp spike from their chin which can paralyze humans and Vampires, which also stops them from disintegrating after death. The poison is the catalyst to start the transformation process. All female Tryks are Queens: they produce powerful pheromones that attract male Tryks. The males will then battle for the right to be her king. After the pair mate, she will consume the male Tryks for nourishment for the fetus, which is always female. Tryks queens have detachable wings which are capable of flight. They have shape shifting abilities to assume a more human form. They are also able to start the metamorphosis to create male tryks. | Powers = *''Superhuman Strength: Tryks possesses superhuman strength. As a species they feed on Vampires making them twice as strong. *Superhuman Speed: Tryks are capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *Superhuman Stamina: A Tryks body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. They can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect them. *Superhuman Agility: Tryks ability, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *Superhuman Reflexes: Tryks natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *Regenerative Healing Factor: A Tryks is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Tryks can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes. They are unafected by sunlight, stakes. The only wound they cannot heal is if they are decapatated. *Immortality: Tryks are functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases as long as they ingests vampire blood on a regular basis to maintain their vitality. *Fangs: Tryks have fangs and can quickly drain a victim of blood. *Claws: Tryks have sharp nails and extra pincer like claw that comes from her hand. *Shapeshifting: Tryks are able to change from their true Tryk body to a human form. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = *Special Limitations'': Tryks have a number of special vulnerabilities. Their greatest weakness is that he must ingest about one quart of vampire blood in order to maintan her vitality. Otherwise, her powers will steadily decrease to the point where they enter a comatose state. Tryks can only be killed two ways being decapitated and being exposed to fire. | GovernmentType = Monarchy | TechnologyLevel = Primitive | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Queen Cilla, Rowkis | Notes = * Average height of males is 7'0", whereas the females average 5'8". The males average 310 lbs whereas the females average 130 lbs. Females have gray skin, compared to the pink of the males. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Vampire Organizations Category:Parasites Category:Symbiotes